fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Go! 5 Lights Pretty Cure!
Let's Go! 5 Lights Pretty Cure is MoonlightRainbow's third fanseries on this wiki. It's sequel to 5 Lights Pretty Cure! Story Not very long, after Era, Ann and Bella went back to their kingdom and Pretty Cure defeated Kingdom of Darkness, Yumeko and others met mysterious boy Kei. Soon they found out Light Kingdom other kingdoms and Earth are in danger again. 5 Lights Pretty Cure! have to fight. Can they defeat new evil group Dark Land together with mysterious warrior Cure Secret, who was chosen to become Pretty Cure from Guardian of Miracle. Characters Pretty Cure Tsukino Yumeko - 'Yumeko is cheerful 14 years old girl. She doesn't have any special talents and isn't very good at studying, but is kind person and always help people when they need help. Her alter ego is Cure Feeling and was chosen to become Pretty Cure by Guardian of Hope. 'Akamura Keiko - 'Keiko is energetic 14 years old girl and Yumeko's childhood friend. She is great at sports and play in girls basketball team. She have three younger siblings and older brother and she often think of Yumeko like her younger sister too. Her alter ego is Cure Flame and was chosen to become Pretty Cure by Guardian of Courage. 'Yamamoto Rena '- Rena is quiet 15 years old girl. She loves reading and often fell in her own world. She want to become writer one day. She is good at studying but not very good at sports. Her alter ego is Cure Earth and was chosen to become Pretty Cure by Guardian of Love. 'Kiraki Ringo - Ringo is cheerful and energetic 10 years old girl. She loves sweets. She is youngest in her family and have 5 older brothers. Her alter ego is Cure Gold, and was chosen to become Pretty Cure by Guardian of Happiness. Ayuzawa Mizuki - 'Mizuki is 15 years old girl and Student Council President of Hikari Academy. She comes from rich family and live in very large house. Her mother died when she was young girl and her father is very famous pianist and rearly come home so she lives only with her butler Alexander. Her alter ego is Cure Bubble and was chosen to become Pretty Cure by Guardian of Intelligence 'Bella/Yukito Bella '- In sequel Bella gain new powers to stay in human form for longer time and to transform in Cure Secret. She was chosen to become Pretty Cure by Guardian of Miracles. She makes her debut as Cure Secret in episode 12 and tell cures that she is Bella at the end of episode 13. Mascots 'Era - 'Era is cat like fairy from Kingdom of Light. In sequel he returned to Earth with Ann. In his human form he looks around 16-17 years old. 'Ann '- Ann is cat like fairy from Kingom of Light. In sequel he returned to Earth with Era. In his human form he looks around 16-17 years old. 'Bella '- Bella is bunny like fairy from Kingdom of Light. In sequel he didn't return to Earth at begining of the series because, Era and Ann wanted her to stay in kingdom and write them letters about what's going on. But later she couldn't stay there anymore because she missed others and she transfer to girl's school as Yukito Bella again and also get new power to become Cure Secret and stay a bit longer in human form. 'Kei '- Kei is bird like fairy from Kingdom of Light. Girls doesn't really know who he actually is at the begining of series because he didn't trust them but found out more about him later. Villains Others 'Guardians of Light '- Guardians of Light are guardians of five lights of Light Kingdom. In sequel sixth guardian is introducted too. 'Tsukino Erika '- Yumeko's mother. 'Tsukino Kai '- Yumeko's father. 'Akamura Naoko '- Keiko's mother. 'Akamura Rai '- Keiko's father. 'Akamura Ri '- Keiko's older brother. 'Akamura Mai - Keiko's younger sister. 'Akamura Sui '- Keiko's younger brother. 'Akamura Akira '- Keiko's younger sister. 'Yamamoto Yuri '- Rena's mother. 'Yamamoto Luis '- Rena's father. 'Yamamoto Komachi '- Rena's older sister. 'Kiraki Anne - '''Ringo's mother. 'Kiraki Raichi - 'Ringo's father. 'Kiraki Jun - 'One of Ringo's older brothers. 'Kiraki Yan '- One of Ringo's older brothers. 'Kiraki Fred - 'One of Ringo's older brothers and George's twin brother. 'Kiraki George '- One of Ringo's older brothers and Fred's twin brother. 'Kiraki Touma '- One of Ringo's older brothers. 'Ayuzawa Maria '- Mizuki's mother (deceased). 'Ayuzawa Kaicho - 'Mizuki's father. 'Alexander - 'Mizuki's butler. Locations 'Hikari Town '- Town where the girls live. 'Hikari Academy '''- The school girls attend. Trivia *This season is a lot like Yes! Pretty Cure 5 go go, just like it's prequel was a lot like Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:Let's Go 5 Lights Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Sequels